Drowning in You
by Ninja Warrior Oreo Haruka
Summary: Avidian who wasn't very sociable lost her mother the infamous serial killer on her way to a party. For some reason jeff found her interesting and asked Ben to check her out. Any likeness of actual people or places are completely on purpose! I live here so you know... disclaimer: basically i only own avidi, her family, the story, and a few otuer small things.
1. Prologue

Hey guys~thanks for reading! The prologue sorta sets up her out of whack emitions and hatred for Jeff. Tell me what you guy think!

* * *

Avidian didn't like socializing, so she put up a hell of a fight when her mom tried to drag to a 'get together' with family and friends. Not only had she been forced to wear a skirt, she also had to wear make up. Her mom should have known better. She held onto the doorframe for dear life as her mother and brother pulled at her legs. Sure they allowed her to wear her converses and link hoodie but that didn't make it any better. Finally her brother reached up and tazed her side. She let out a shreek and fell on the porch. Her brother, Jason, quickly picked her up and dragged her towards their car. She didn't care to learn what their car actually was for cars and engines bored her to death. Her black hair was braided to the left side as usaul and her voilet eyes were surrounded by a border of smokey eyeshadow.

Avidian never felt like a girl, after all she was an unsociable video game obbessed fangirl. She spent her time drawing, fangirling over hot anime guys, playing video games, watching pewdiepie, and obsessing over yoai. She was far from the normal teenage girl. At only 14 she was already a senior in highschool and got the best scores in her class, but always stayed in the corner due to the nervousness of all the 18 year olds. She was quite small for her age at 4' 11", but was well rounded (eybebrow wiggle).

"Oh my god Avidi! We're going to a party not a puppy slaughter house! Stop jiggling the lock!" her mom said annoyed from the front seat. Avidi rolled her voilet eyes and pulled out her Galaxy Tablet 3. Her mom gave her the eye then went back to focussing on the road. It was raining pretty hard for an early march afternoon. Her mom pushed a fistful of her own raven colored hair out of her sea green eyes.

Avidi's mom was a 32 year old sociable japanese woman. She had rounded features and a button nose. Her black hair was short and straight. Her eyes were sea green and usualy lit up with laughter. When it came to the back hair that's where the similarities stopped with her daughter. Avidi's own raven hair was wavy and long (she usauly keeps it in a braid) and her face had a sharp look. Her voilet eyes were big but unrevealing of her true emotions. Jason was the one who took after mom almost completely except he had dad's curly blonde hair.

Avidi's family had been in little old Palmer Alaska for as long as she could remember and for as long as she can remember her dad's been out of the picture. Her mom left him in New York City when he had refused to give up his smoking and drinking habbits despite the fact she pregnant with Jason. She guessed you could say he 'cleaned' himself up five years later and insnarred her mom in his charisma once again. She can't really complain considering it was during that time period he got her mom pregnant with her, but she can complain about how he left us when I was four.

Her mom made enough working as a surgeon at the Matsu Regional Hosipital so that they could live comfortably. She was always buying me things she knew Avidi wanted but would never ask for, like this link hoodie, which she love to death. Her brother on the other hand worked as an painter for a self owned business, Jim's Services. They turned onto the bridge the hangs over the matanuska river. Tthe rain continuied to pour with all it's might as they turned onto a narrow, dirt road.

"Hey Avidi, who knows? You might meet some new friends!" her mom said optimisticly. Avidi rolled her eyes and leaned forward.

"When you say 'new friends' it sounds like you're saying I had some in the first place." she said flatly before leaning back in her seat once again.

"True... But what if you meet a boy! Ooohh I can picture it already! There you are sitting alone when suddenly a handsome stranger makes his through the crowd. You eye him sppectivly then you spot his gamig shirt the two of you hi-" her mom fantasized to herself.

"Never!" Both Jason and Avidi shouted. They glanced over at eachother and smiled slyly. Despite the six year age gap, her and Jason were like two peas in a pod. Just because she didn't have any friends doesn't mean she wasn't close with her family.

Suddenly white flew across the road sccaring everyone. Her mom swerved to avoid the object and started skidding on the icy road. Avidi instinctivly reached for the 'oh fuck hold on' handle (that's what my family calls :P). The tiny car spiraled down the road and flipped over onto it's back. They continued rolling as they went down a hill. Finally the car the came to a stop.

Avidi looked aroundand saw that Jason was no longer in the car. "Mom! Where's Jason?!" I asked shaking her. Her closed eyes shot open and snappe towards Avidi.

"What do you mean? He's right her-" her mom cut herself off looking at Jason's seat. She widened her eyes the started digging the glove department. "I'm going to go look for Jason. Stay here no matter what!" she said turning to Avidi. Avidi nodded her head in understanding. She helped her mom out of the car as rain started to leak in. She watched her mom walk off removing all light from the car. Avidi went to the far right corner of the corner and brought her knees too her chest. She felt the cold seep into the car just as the rain ad and started started shivering.

Suddenly a woman's high pitched scream tore through the silence. Avidi let a squeak of suprise and covered her ears. After a few minutes the woman's screaming stopped. She looked up and spotted something white moving towards the car. Wait.. Wasn't that what ran across the road? She watched it intently until she made out the figure of man. He had bleached white skin, black hair, singed off eyelids, and a permament smile carved into his face. Avidi starred at the man in horror as he approached the car.

Jeff slowly opened the door and made his way over the petrified young girl. He took out freshly blood coated knife and held it to her neck. She let out a scream and kicked him in the stomache causing him to falter a bit. She quickly opened the door and step out. Jeff shot his and out grasped her foot making her fall face first on the ground. He took his knife and plunged it into her side. She let out another scream and thrashed around. Jeff grabbed her other ankle and pulled her back into the car. He flipped her onto her back and pinned her frail frame with his. He sunk his knife into her stomache then twisted it. She let out a pitiful cry and struggled againist him. He put his knee between he moving legs and grinded agiainist her core. She looked at him suprise the started coughing up blood. He leaned forward until their faces were a mere inch apart."Go to sleep!" he whispered inn her ear then bit her neck, drawing blood. He lapped up her blood and revelled in it's sweet coppery taste.

Police sirens sounded in the distance. Jeff growled lowly the shot his mad gaze to the girl below him. Her voilet eyes were filled with tears and horror. He moved so he was stradling her hips. "Now I'm only going to ask once, what's your name girl?" he asked putting the knife to her throat once again. She visibally winced then glared up at him. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Avidi...an," she whispered. He smirked down at her then got out of the car. He ran into the woods chuckling to himself.

Avidi watched the man's retreating form though hazy eyes. She was losing alot of blood from both her side and stomache. Lights show through the trees as police found their way to the car.


	2. Avidi

Avidian looked lifeless as she lay unconsicous on the hosipital bed covered in bandages and bruises, hooked up to IVs and machines. Jason had stayed bedside for the three whole days she had been, surviving off small portions of food and coffee the nurses brought him. They allowed him to stay in her room considering he only recieved a minor concussion from the crash.

Avidi had spranged her right wrist, recieved a major concussion and broke her left ankle. Then there was the stab wounds on her side and stomache. Appearently some one had caused them to crash, killed their mom, amd attempted to do the to Avidi but got side tracked. Jason clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. He was going to find this bastard and make him suffer. Jason was smart enough to know that sulking over his mom's death would only cause Avidi more pain so he resolved to accept her deaty and do his best to support him and Avidi.

Avidi stirred for the first time in what seemed like years. Jason leaned forward and grasped her hand and gently squeezed it to show that he was there. Avidi let out a small grunt then blinked her eyes open slowly. "Jason...? What happened to your head?" she asked her voice scratchy from disuse. He let out cry of joy and enveloped her in a soft hug. She gasped in suprise then relaxed. "Jason... Where'd mom go?" she asked looking at him with her big voilet eyes.

He looked away the back at her and sighed. He sat back in his chair and burried his face in his hands. "It's all my fault! If I had looked for you guys before calling the police he wouldn't have..." He said pitfully. She looked out the window understanding. Suddenly a nurse and police officer walked through the door. The nurse went over to machine regulating her blood and made some adjustments while the police officer leaned againist the wall that the window was on. The officer studied her for a minute then turned to Jason.

"Young man, could you please leave the room. I need to ask here some questions," The police officer said in a gruff voice. Jason stood to say something but Avidi put her hand on his arm and gave him a warm smile to show she would be alright. He sighed then gave the officer a warning look and walked out. The officer turned to Avidi and spoke to her in a gentler tone, "Pardon my sudden intrusion, . Allow me to intraduce myself, I'm dectective Smith and I'm here ask you a few questions reguarding the incident a few days ago." He pulled out a small note pad amd sat down in the chair that Jason had occupied a few moments earlier.

"Pleased to meet you. And you can call me Avidi, no need for such formalities with me. I undrstand your need to ask questions, please ask ahead," she said formally. Dective Smith blinked a few times at her adultness. That wasn't something that happened often with girls her age.

"We already recieved information on the crash from your brother to the point where it began rolling but that was as far as he could tell us, may I ask you for what happened after?" he asked gently but looked at her intently. She thought for a moment and closed her eyes in concetration.

She opened her voilet eyes looked at the dective. "Well we rolled down the hill for awhile before we reached the bottom and thankfully landed upright. My mom had been in daze until I asked where Jason was then she left with the flashlight after she told me to stay in the car. She was gone for two minutes before her screaming started. I scooted to the corner of the car brought my knees to my chest and covered my ears for the next three minutes as the screaming continued. When it stopped i looked up and something white moving towards me. As he got closer I was able to make out his features," she told the dective.

"Could you tell what he looked like and everything he did to you? If the looks aren't enough to pin him down we could use his behavoir to help identify him," he asked cautisously knowing that she must have a hard time talking about this. She slowly nodded at him.

"He wore black dress pants and a white hoodie covered in blood with a blood coated knife in his pocket. His skin was bleached white and had a leathery look to it. His eyelids were burnt off and had an insane look to them. It looked like some one had carved a permament smile into his face. His hair was shoulder length and black."

She broke eye contact and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She began speakng again except her voice was a little hoarse, "He opened the door and crawled in. I was so scared I couldn't even register the thought to move. When he held his bloody knife againist my throat I guess my back up generator turned on and I kicked him the stomache. I opened the door and put my right foot out. He grabbed my left ankle amd pulled causing me to fall face first into the ground. He stabbed my side then dragged me back in. He flipped me onto my back, stabbed my stomache and twisted it. He put his knee between my... Legs... Then he leaned in and said 'Go to sleep' in my ear then and bit my neck," she said looking away.

"Wow. That may the most detailed I've ever heard from some one your age," he said still jotting down notes. She looked away embarrassed and looked out the window. She gasped as she saw the horrible white face with a carved smile in her window. She screamed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again he was gone and nurses were coming into the room. They began speaking with the dectective in a hushed tone. He nodded in uderstanding then he turned to her, ""I will be taking my leave now." He got up out of the chair and walked out the door.

The nurses began to make adjustments on the machine regulating her blood. She felt herself begin to nod off when a bunch of doctors came in. They all seemed panicked but a strange ringing sound buzzed in her ears. One of the doctors started shining a light in her eyes, but her vision was already going black. They picked up her barely consicous body and hauled her onto a stretcher. She felt the IVs get pulled out of her arm and her own heartbeat started to fluctuate. Images and fragments of the crash floated across her overdosed mind.

The nurse who had been putting something in her blood regulater had disapeared without a trace. The doctors had no idea what sheh had put in but it must be some kind of computer virus. Avidi was on a life support machine and was being monitered. The sign above her door said critical condition. She had turned a sickly pale and was having constant night terrors. They became very specific about who entered her room, they even restricted Jason's visiting hours.

She opened her eyes 18 hours later to discover her backpack beside her. She feebly opened it up and lit up a the sight of her laptop and tablet. She exaimed her tablet for any battle wounds from the crash but was very relieved when nothing was damaged. She turned it on and opened music. She plugged in her skull candy headphones and played party on the floor(capital fm summertime ball mashup) and let everything disappear from her mind. She seemed to fade into the music. She softly tapped her slender finger againist her leg to the beat. She let it lay to the next song and was dragged back into reality at the song. Eternal Snow.

This song always seemed to get her in the dumps. It was from her favrite anime\manga, Fullmoon wo Sagashite. It's a beautiful song until you finish the series, then it'll throw you into huge depression and\or make you cry incontrollably. She didn't know why, but she put it on repeat. Maybe it was because she was also facing a crippling sadness that the main character, Mitsuki, faced. (I will try not to spoil it for you guys.)

The nurse came in saying something about time to go to sleep. She gabe Avidi more pain killers to make sure she didn't dream. Avidi's gaze started going blurring as the nurse took off her earbuds and out her tablet away. She watched the nurse walk away, turn off the lights, and close the door. The drug washed over her, drawing her into a blissful sleep.

"Avidi, you can go home in a week's time," the doctor informed her. Three months she had been stuck in this hosipital rooom. Three months of pure hell. Three months of 20 hours of loneliness daily. She was going crazy being stuck in a locked room 24/7. She had even made several attempts to escape this hell hole, but the nurses found her everytime. Now she lay on her bed with her laptop sketching on Paint Tool SAI. She was doing the outline to a Link picture. She cursed under her breath as she messed up on his hat once again.

Doctor Barnes suddenly shut her laptop. "I said it's almost time for your next surgery. Come on, get ready," he said coolly. She gave him the stink eye but abligized. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door. She shucked the hosipital shirt and pants of and padded over to the shower. She turned the shower on and watched mist form in the small bathroom. She wrapped plastic around her bandages and secured it with medical tape. She made sure there were no openings the stepped into the shower.

The soft patter of water on her skin was pure bliss. It seemed to wash away everything, including the crash. But it couldn't earse the horrible face that haunted her dreams. The horrible leathery skin, ear to ear grin, eyelid-less, mad face was the bane of her existence. She grabbed the soap to distract herself and began rubbing it into her long slender arms. Once she was done with tthe soap, she rinsed her body off. She grabbed the shampoo and gently massaged it into her long raven hair. She rinsed the shampoo and reached for the conditioner.

She flicked her gaze to the curtian and let out a blood curdling scream when she saw a face. Not just any face, his face. The face that had haunted her for countless nights. She stepped back and fell to the floor. She blinked water out of her eyes and gasped in suprise as te face was gone. "Avidian! Are you alright?!" nurses said concerned. They turned off the shower and pulled her out and wrapped her in a towel. They guided the scared stiff Avidi into the room and rushed to find the doctor. People blurred around her as they dried her off, got her clothed, and hooked her up to IVs. They seemed to be putting pain killers into her blood stream. They put her onto the stretcher that was pushed in.

They rolled her down the hall into the operation room. They moved her onto the operaation table and began.

(Three weeks later)

Avidi lay silently on her queen size bed staring out the window. She had just gotten back from her mom's funeral mere few mintues ago. She hadn't cried. She just stared blankly ahead while clenching her fists. Her palms had mini crescrant moons cut in. She flipped onto her back and stared at ceiling. She traced the little bumps on it and made shapes. She turned away in digust when she only saw the crazed man's face. Physoligists diagosnosed the constant image of his face was due to severe mental trauma and it would go away by it's self.

She jumped off her bed and padded across her well decorated room. Anime and video games posters covered her walls, which were painted to look like cyber space with her door made to look like a tardis. She had hardwood floor with a gaint circle Ventus stained glass thing from Kingdom Hearts rug covering most of it. She had one of those windowsill seats things where she had all kinds of anime pillows. Next to the window was a spiral staircase leading up to a loft where a set of double doors led onto a huge balocony. Next to her bed was a huge bookcase lined with countles dvds ranging from Doctor Who to Attack on Titan. On her bed was one Free! (Iwatobi Swim Club) body pillow with Nanase Haruka on it(love himXD 3). Her sheets were normal blue with cute little polar bears on it, but those weren't the only polar bears, she had at least fifty polar bear figurines/stuffies littered across the room.

She walked over to her very own 36 inch flat screen tv and turned the wii on. She put Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess in and sat back on her own little couch (which was full moon wo sagashite themed) and waited patiently for the game to load. The game had been one of her get well soon presents and she had yet to play it.

The opening cut scene was pretty cool she had to admit. She knew the jist of what the game was about, but she was still confused on her the wolf with dreadlocks was. When the cutscene finidhed she clicked new game amd named it Avidian. She thought her fullname could pull off the maleness better. The game ststarted by a river with some man and Link (I'll call him so you guys aren't confused) and they were talking about Link goingnto some town in the man's place. It then switched to the man walking over a bridge with a mule thing and Lino seeing him off.

"This pretty good graphics for an older game," Avidi said to herself. She finished the tutorial and was walking around the town. She was supposed to get a fishing pole from this lady but she was busy worrying about a baby's basket. Avidi was almost postive she had seen a monkey with it some where on a rock. She climbed a rock thing next to a shop and spotted the monkey. It was left of the pregnant woman. She looked around from her perch and spotted a plant on the next rock. She jumped over to it and picked it up. Appearently it was like the plant whistle used to call Epona (who she named Princess Luna) except a hawk showed up. She aimed the hawk at the monkey and watched it grab the basket.

She was so asbored in the game she forgot the world and everything in it. She continued playing for another hour when she reached the town where Zelda was at. She talked (not really) with Zelda then had to escape quickly. She ran across the rooftops and away from the raven things when suddenly a statue of Link blocked her way. "Ah! What The Fuck! Why was that there..? It wasn't supposed to be there..." she said curling into the fetal position. She began making crying sounds which she did when a game scared her. She looked at tye screen and exaimed the statue. It was as graphic as her link exceot it was unmoving. She picked up the controller and went closer to it. It didn't do anything but she saw the ravens catching up. She sighed and muttered something about a glitch amd ran off. She screamed again when the statue appeared behind her again. She continued rhnning now trying to shake the ravens and the statue. She was on edge but was feeli g excited.

This was going to be a challenge she would conquer, escaping the twilight rabens and the glitch. "Bring it on," she told the game before pausing the game. She couldn't overcome big odds on an empty stomach. She walked out her room and downstairs. She saw a bunch of her family members who all looked at her when she opened the door. They all gave her a sympatetic look then cleared a way for her. She looked down as sye walked past them and into the kitchen. That's when she saw her brother and an familar man. She couldn't quite place where she had seen him before. They both looked frustrated, which only made it more awkward for her when the looked at her.

Avidi could feel shock wash over when she saw the resemblance. He had her eyes and features but with Jason's hair. "Father, how nice it is to see after so long. I hope you aren't going to stay long," she said smiling bitterly at him. She pushed pat him and went to the cupboard. She grabbed a bag of jalapeño cheetos, then went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Frosties Blue Cream soda. She pushed past him again and headed towards the door only to be pulled back by her arm. She turned her head sharply and glared at her dad.

"Avi, I realize you feel resentful towards me for leaving you guys, but can you please let it go?" he said with pleading eyes. She harshly pulled her arm out of his grasp then turned to him.

"10 years I grew up without a dad. 10 years I've built up a bitter resentment towards you. Don't expect to earn any father points during it," she informed him coldly. Everybody visibly shuddered at the ice in her voice.

Her father gulped and loosened his tie before speaking, "I realize you hate me, and I can't blame you, but you are a 14 year old who needs a parent figure. It was your brother, Jason who told me this," she looked at Jason only to find him looking out the window. "Avi, I'm going to be part of this family again whether you like it or not. You need a parent-"

"You aren't a parent! You're a man who thinks with his dick!" she shot at him, cutting him off. She stormed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. She didn't regret anythinng she said, after all it was true. She threw her door open the slammed it. She paced around in a foul mood when something on her tv caught her attentio.

Avidi cautisously sat down in front of it and stared in shock as she saw Link in the starting village, except there was no one. "How did I...?" she said to herself before picking up the controller. She ran around looking for some one to no prevail. She tried leaving but she was teleported back to infront of the mayor's house. Confused she began trying to kill Link. "Maybe the river..." she said running towards the river. She swam to the deep part then put on her iron boots. She watched as Link sank and began running out of air. She felt her bloood freeze as Link began writhing and clutching his throat. The menu came up and she hesiantly pressed start.

It showed file menu and she blinked in suprise at the new save file. "BEN...? Now who on earth is that...?" she wondered outloud. This was starting to freak her out so she turned off her gamecube. She began pacing again except in thought when suddenly her laptop made a notifaction sound. She stopped pacing and turned to her computer which lay beside her 'death note' on her desk. It seemed to have opened up a web browser.

She walked over to it and sat down at her desk. She exaimed the website with disinterest. "Cleverbot? Why the hell is that open?" she said. Avidi blinked in shock when she saw cleverbot typing without her saying anything.

(I'm just going to try my best to make this look like a cleverbot conversation)

Cleverbot: Hello.

User: Hi...?

Cleverbot: I have your attention now, don't I Avidi?

User: How the fuck do you know my name? Who the hell are you?!

Cleverbot: You forgot me? How rude...

User: Sorry it must of slipped my mind...*sarcasm*

Cleverbot: Aren't you sassy? I'm your friend, BEN.

BEN. The same as the save file on her Twilight Princess game. This was seriously freaky shit. How the hell did 'Ben' get into her game.

Cleverbot: Speechless? I get that alot.

User: Shut the fuck up. Now tell me how you messed with my game. More importantly why?!

Cleverbot: Your reactions are so cute, enthralling... Innocent...

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Avidi said shutting her laptop. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. It was a text from an unknown number, 'You shouldn't have done that...'. She turned her phone off and went to her bed. It was already 10:53 pm and she was tired. She decided to change and shucked her black pants and shirt off. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a tank top and shorts. She took her bra off when her tablet lit up. She covered herself with her clothes and walked over to the tablet. It was just a piece of text, 'I'm enjoying the view...'. She threw her tablet into her pile of clothes and quickly put on her clothes. She turned off the lights and went under her blankets. She heard the soft patter of rain start and let it lull her into sleep. She suddenly heard a sound a near her window and slowly turned her head towards it.

It was him. When the illusions first started she would scream everytime, but now it didn't even phase her. She simply turned away and went to sleep, but his words echoed through her head "Go to sleep..."

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took me forever to write this. 3711 words!


End file.
